


魅魔

by SherlockWeston



Category: Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M, 杜李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWeston/pseuds/SherlockWeston
Summary: 被lofter逼疯。
Relationships: 杜甫/李白
Kudos: 15





	魅魔

……原来并非他一人沉沦。

杜甫培养过心理学，某种程度上来说，他擅长于观言察色。

李白，他自身并没有发觉，但杜甫发觉了那种萌芽。他本就是孤独的怪物，所以比之杜甫更爱这种缠绵。至于杜甫于他，更是成了不可割舍的存在。  
——够了。哪怕只是自我保护机制，这种感情目前也是真实的。够了。

李白开始学着在他身上获取食物。

没什么可膈应的。他适应得很快，口的技术也很熟练。口腔裹着，舌头打一个圈，吐出时几根白丝还带着暧昧的气息。这种情况一般会持续几十分钟，虽说量有些太多了，但他还是会来者不拒地吞下去。

李白他知道人有淫欲和情欲。却不知他正尝试着唤起欲望。杜甫关了监控，锁了监管室，撩着他的长发，在他唇上落下一吻。李白读过许多书，明白亲吻是表达亲密的方式，他凑上去送了一个蜻蜓点水般的回吻。

不过他并不知晓性爱代表着什么。

“唔、子美？”  
李白铺上的长绒棉每周都会更换一次 用的是最优质的材料，柔软异常。他陷在棉花中，杜甫轻扫开遮挡他身体的长发，玉色肌肤便一览无余。

清澈双眼装了疑惑，但依然纯粹。杜甫顺着他的身体往下，魅魔的美令他感到双眼都好像在被灼烧。杜甫小心地抬着他的膝窝，分开他的双腿，对他道了声别动，再低头去舔舐他的双乳。

美妙的诱惑令他沉沦。

李白听到他的话后便不再询问和动摇，哪怕胸乳传来极酥酥麻麻的感觉，他也没有抗拒，兀自轻轻喘息。这种感觉有些奇怪，但好像不坏。李白感到瘙痒难耐，却是再挺了挺胸，方便杜甫动作。

神经被敏锐的触感弄得打颤。李白坦诚地发出极悠扬婉转的喘息。杜甫将他的双乳随意揉搓，使之涨成朱果般的红色。李白的身体比常人敏感得多，留下痕迹也实在容易。但杜甫暂时不用担心被基金会发现，因为痕迹消得也快。

即使被发现。杜甫心里笑了笑，他会死，会被处决，或者与李白一同下地狱，怎样都比他独活好。没有他在，李白会回到原来凄然的状态，那比活着更难熬，他无法用书本抗拒孤寂和悲怆。

杜甫记得自己读过一篇文章:我将要赴死，但我希望你先死，因为我不想你承受没有我的痛苦。

长发簇拥着他们。脖颈和肩骨皆有咬痕，杜甫肆无忌惮地发泄，同李白一起发泄，抚弄他从未使用过的前端，只吐出不似白浊的清液。他的身体似乎没有精水这一产物。

李白高高低低的呻吟无疑是悦耳的、动听的，探入他后穴时，带着一点颤音的哭腔也颇为美妙。他阖着眼揽住杜甫脖颈，眼尾上挑出清浅的酒红。他喜欢喝酒，虽然不被允许，杜甫仍会悄悄给他带来一点。酒量不大，没多久就醉了，酡红侧脸埋入床铺，睫毛轻颤，无不惹人心生怜惜。

他显然不知道后面能进这么大的东西，连脚趾都在战栗，湿热内壁紧咬着阴茎不放。这种关于销魂的蚀骨快感让杜甫也不禁冷嘶一口气。那晶莹剔透如宝石的泪，触动双方共同的情欲。一下一下，破碎成夜空的云星。

“呜……哈啊……子美……”他一边承受腹部的饱胀，一边凝聚神智凑到杜甫耳边轻声道:“好奇怪……感觉有什么不一样了…子美、呜，这是什么……？”

杜甫柔着脸亲吻他，将精液都射入他的腹中，道:“是你情我愿。”


End file.
